Honesty
by themaniacproject
Summary: Greed wants to find out how Kimblee really feels about him.   GreedXKimblee
1. Chapter 1

"How do you feel about me?"

Kimblee slowly turned his head very cautiously towards Greed.

"Excuse me?"

"Hard of hearing? I asked you how you feel about me."

The confused alchemist stared off into his own world for a moment; thinking about what he should say. This went on for about two minutes.

"I really don't see how that is a hard question to answer."

"Are...are you kidding me? It IS a hard question to answer."

Greed raised an eyebrow.

"No, seriously. I don't know how to answer that. Okay, listen to me say it. Greed, how do you feel about me?"

The homunculus grinned.

"Okay forget I asked. You of all people would give the most obvious and idiotic answer."

"That's true. But I really wanna know, how do you feel about me?"

The look that Greed had on his face made it easy for Kimblee to read.

"Are you just trying to get amused by this?"

"...maybe. I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no."

"You sick bastard."

"Hey, I'm just asking you a simple-"

"No. Not simple. Actually, quite difficult."

"What makes it so difficult?"

Kimblee paused.

"It just is."

There was a long silence between the two. An "awkward silence" if you prefer to call it that. Kimblee has never been too "open" with other people. 'Matter of fact, he never is. Greed thought it would be a little interesting to mess with his head and try to get him to spill his guts. So in a very outstanding way, this was another way for Greed to get some amusement.

"Are you just naturally quiet?"

"Hm?"

"You keep a lot of things in the dark from me. It's only right for me to ask you things."

"Things? You asked me one question that I can't even answer. Truthfully, if I had an answer I'd let you know."

"See, that's the thing. You wouldn't, because you don't ever talk to me or anyone else for that matter. You never make good conversation."

"'Don't know if I was put on this Earth for good conversation."

Kimblee began to look irritated...but, no shit.

"Okay, if I give you an answer, will you back off?"

"Meh, sure."

The alchemist sighed deeply.

"Greed..."

The homunculus studied his face and had all his attention on him.

"...you are an egotistical, covetousness, annoying prick I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Again, the "awkward silence" had fallen between them.

"Wow...um, I am without words."

Kimblee crossed his arms and grinned.

"Oh come on, Greed. Make good conversation."

"You're terrible. Since when are you so abominable?"

"Ha! Abominable? Such a good choice of words."

"Hey, I'm only trying to make good conversation."

"You make me sound like Envy."

"Well...if it makes you feel any better, you're much more abominable than she-sorry, he will ever be."

"Ha! Ha! Much better actually."

Kimblee disliked Envy just as much as Greed does.

The two stared at each other; to translate if there were words being spoken, you would hear "You're adorable," and "You can't handle the truth...more like I can't handle the truth. I love you. Why is that so hard to tell you?"

It was too obvious. Kimblee loved Greed, he just never admitted it. And why was that? He was never "open." He could never tell anyone what was on his mind.

"You know, you can tell me what's on your mind. I may not be the most interesting person to talk to, but I can be helpful."

"Thanks for the update."

"Oh my gosh, so transparent."

"What the hell do you mean transparent?"

"I was waiting for you to admit your undying love for me."

"Fuck you."

"Where and when, my dear alchemist."

"Oh, did I also mention your arrogant?"

Greed leaned into towards Kimblee; very closely I might add.

"I know you love me, and frankly, I don't care how long it's gonna take for you to admit it. I'll keep trying."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Absolutely.

"Joy," the alchemist said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's all a matter of getting stuff off your chest. You'll feel much better afterwards."

"I'd like to believe that."

"Hopelessly confused," Greed sighed. "...but you're still cute."


	2. Chapter 2

Since Kimblee couldn't get the conversation out of his head, he spent three days thinking about his answer. He really did want to let Greed know how he felt. Cause as he said, Kimblee was too quiet and didn't say what was on his mind. Even when we spent those days with Greed, he still thought about his answer. Kimblee was hard to read those past days so Greed couldn't tell what he was up to.

On the fourth day he asked Martel for guidance, since she was the only one from their group who knew about "the things they get up to." And though Martel didn't particularly find any relevancy to his issue, she decided to help anyways.

"So...you and Greed."

"Yeah, he's been asking me how I feel about him."

Martel rolled her eyes.

"I would think you guys would have already been through all that."

"Well, maybe he has, but I haven't."

"Why?"

"Because...I can't."

"Dare I ask why again?"

"It's not that simple. It's just...not."

"If you really love him like I know you do, then it would be easy to let him know."

"That's what I thought. But unfortunately it isn't."

"Listen, all you need to do is let him know when it's just the two of you. And say it like you mean it so he knows your saying it from your heart. You guys might even get closer than usual. And don't hesitate either. Once you've started you can't rewind. Just tell him honestly and truthfully that you love him."

"That...surprisingly sounds nice. Since when did you become so heartfelt?"

Martel shrugged. "Guess I just know things."

"Well thanks. I think...I'm gonna let him know tonight."

"Good. Be sure to lemme know how it goes."

"I will."

9:02pm.

Kimblee waited eagerly in his room for Greed to come home...again. But he called him and asked him to come back home because he had to have a talk with him.

[PHONE CALL]

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Kimblee. What's up?"

"Listen, um, are you close to home?"

"Kinda. Why?"

"I gotta talk with you. Like, now."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. I just need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll be over in twenty minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

Though twenty minutes sounded like enough time, he still worried. Kimblee paced around the room. The tension was rising and he had never been so nervous. He kept asking himself, "What if it comes out wrong? What if I mess everything up?" The possible options rushed through his head like lightening. It made his head ache. He some-what knew what to say, he had it memorized in his head.

"Okay, relax. You can do this."

Kimblee cleared his throat.

"Greed, you asked me awhile ago how I felt about you. Well...wait! Stop! Don't hesitate!"

He continued.

"I think...I know what my answer is now. Now even though we have our ups and downs, I think you're one of the most important people I've ever met and I definitely don't regret meeting you. You gave me a place to call home and I'm truly grateful. And...dammit! You can't hesitate godammit!"

Kimblee was at the verge of pulling his hair out...when he heard the door open.

"Oh shit! I-I'm not ready yet! What the fuck am I gonna do?" he whispered loudly.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Kimblee? You up here?"

"Y-Yeah."

The footsteps grew closer, and strangely louder. But that was just Kimblee's head messing with him. The door handle began to turn.

"Wait!"

"The handle stopped turning.

"Um...you need a minute or something?"

"Yeah. One minute."

One minute my ass, he thought. I need a fucking hour.

Kimblee stood in the middle of his room trying to rehearse his lines again. He said them in his head, but much quicker this time. He also remembered what Martel told him. "Just tell him honestly and truthfully that you love him." Kimblee took a deep breath.

"Come in."

The door opened and the homunculus entered.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

Greed studied his face carefully.

"You look...nervous."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, kinda tense too."

Kimblee said nothing.

"You not feeling too well?"

"I'm fine."

Greed kicked the door behind him so that it shut completely.

"So what's up?

The alchemist tried to look into his eyes, so that he could truly mean every word he said.

"Greed, you asked me awhile ago how I felt about you."

Kimblee paused, but forced himself to keep going.

"I know what my answer is now. Now even though we have our ups and downs, I think you're one of..one the most important people I've ever met and..I definitely don't regret meeting you. You..gave me..a place to call home and I'm truly grateful.

This was it. The big finale.

"And, I..."

What is going on, he thought. Why aren't the words coming out?

Greed stood there attentively. He could tell what Kimblee was trying to say.

"I...want you to know...that...I-"

The homunculus immediately walked up, leaned in and kissed the alchemist. Kimblee made a stuttering noise, as if he was trying to talk while Greed kissed him. Kimblee tried to pull away so he could finish his sentence, but of course, he had given himself over to pleasure. After five minutes, Greed finally pulled back.

"You don't seem so nervous anymore."

The alchemist blushed.

"So...where were you?"

"Huh?"

"I don't think I let you finish your sentence."

"Oh yeah...um...wait, where did I leave off at?"

"You were saying how grateful you are that I gave you a place to call home."

Of course. He left off at the most important part.

"Well...my answer...is..."

Just say it, he thought. Say it! SAY IT!

"I love you!"

Kimblee couldn't even look into his eyes. Though some of the pressure had faded away, he felt...uncomfortable.

He very slowly backed away from the homunculus.

"T-That's all I had to say. I know you've told me things similar to that, but...I'm not sure if you really meant it. Even if you don't...I do."

Greed wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"You idiot. How can you think I wouldn't mean what I say?"

Kimblee hugged him back.

"Kimblee, you're my...everything."

Everything?

"I'm really glad we both feel the same way."

"Yeah, me too."

"So...what now?"

"Well, you finally admitted your undying love to me."

The homunculus worked his hands down the alchemist's body. Kimblee tried not to show any emotion.

"You're telling me you weren't thinking-"

"I never said that."

"Well good. Cause I wouldn't be too happy if you ever said no, or refused me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You belong to me. You have to listen to what I tell you to do."

"Wow. I feel little."

They both stared into each others eyes, in a way that showed acceptance.

"Hang on a second."

Greed walked to the other side of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"No where."

He flicked off the light switch.

"No where at all..."


End file.
